Papillomaviruses are small DNA tumour viruses, which are highly species specific. So far, over 100 individual human papillomavirus (HPV) genotypes have been described. HPVs are generally specific either for the skin (e.g. HPV-1 and -2) or mucosal surfaces (e.g. HPV-6 and -11) and usually cause benign tumours (warts) that persist for several months or years. Such benign tumours may be distressing for the individuals concerned but tend not to be life threatening, with a few exceptions.
Some HPVs are also associated with cancers, known as oncogenic HPV types. The strongest positive association between an HPV and human cancer is that which exists between HPV-16 and HPV-18 and cervical carcinoma. Cervical cancer is the most common malignancy in developing countries, with about 500,000 new cases occurring in the world each year.
Other HPVs of particular interest with respect to cancer are types 31, 33, 35, 39, 45, 51, 52, 56, 58, 59, 68, 73, 82, 26, 53, and 66.
HPV virus like particles (VLPs) have been suggested as potential vaccines for treatment of HPV. A bivalent vaccine utilizing VLPs has been shown to be effective in prevention of infection with HPV 16 and 18 types in young women (Lancet, vol 364, issue 9447, November 2004, pages 1757-1765).
There is still a need for a vaccine that protects against multiple (e.g. >2) HPV types.
The present invention addresses this need.